


Momma Mia

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A slight episode reference but nothing important, Drabble actually these are so short, Fluff, M/M, all fluff, another meet the parents fic, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Time to return the gesture Elim!





	Momma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I am coming to the realization that DS9 is my favorite series.   
> I still haven't watched all of TNG but I have watched literally all of the others.
> 
> Also, please comment! I know it is bad but still.

Dear Odo,

You have undoubtedly realized something is wrong if you have searched my "secret" compartment behind the bulkhead. Rest assured, nothing is wrong, and I will return to the station within a week. 

Sincerely,   
Elim Garak "xoxo," to quote a human phrase

Odo threw the PADD down on the bar with far more force than necassary. Quark grimaced sympathetically, but he didn't say anything. He made that mistake on the first day. By the eighth, he kept his mouth shut. 

Elim had not only run off, he was late. When he got back, Odo was going to find a reason to keep him in a cell so he could keep an eye on the man! It was humiliating. 

As security chief, it was Odo's duty to keep order on the station, but he couldn't even get his partner to tell him the most basic of facts about himself. It took a year to wrangle Elim's age out of him. Sometimes Odo questioned why he thought it was a good idea to get in a relationship with Garak...

Someone slid onto the stool next to Odo. Not many people were willing to talk to him since he dragged Morn by his ear to a holding cell for disorderly conduct. Barely turning to face his visitor, he hummed when he saw Kira's distinct features.

"Hey," she said, "long day?"

"You can say that. Three holding cells are already full of smugglers and thieves and...." Odo broke off. He sounded pathetic. 

"Garak still isn't back," Kira finished. "Just because people have stopped asking you about it, that doesn't mean gossip hasn't flared."

"Naturally," Odo grumbled. 

"But I think that will become old news soon enough."

This time Odo did turn to fully face Kira. Whenever she acknowledged his relationship, she always had a look of disapproval tinged with concern. At the moment she was smiling. Beaming even!

"Care to explain?"

"Turn around," Kira said, pushing lightly on Odo's shoulder.

He complied, not expecting much. Maybe that Captain Jadzia was fond of, the one with the clear skull, was experimenting with hats again.

At the Bajoran jewelry cart stood two Cardassians. A plump older woman and....

"Elim?"

Before he knew what he was doing, Odo stood and made his way over to the cart. Kira smiled at his back before gesturing for Quark to get her a drink. 

"As you can see, the headbands here are quite lovely," Elim explained to the woman, holding up two different pieces. She ran her finger along one of the larger gemstones, a considering look on her face.

"This one would suit you more than me, it matches your eyes."

A few steps away, Odo lost a good many of his nerves. His mind raced as he tried to place the woman's face. He knew he had seen her before, a contact maybe? No, Elim was involved in the memory. They had discussed what they would do and had promised to keep contacts a secret. 

Elim huffed at the woman, putting the headbands down.

"You and I both know I wouldn't wear it. I want to get something nice for you before you must return!"

All of the sudden it hit him where he had seen the woman before. When searching for Tain, she had pointed the way. If that were the case, then it made no sense for her to be on the station, arguing with Elim over jewelry.

"Odo!" Elim said, turning to him, "I was just about to go to your office when Mila asked about the jewelry cart. Mila, this is Odo. Odo, this is Mila Garak."

Odo's eyes widened. 

"Mila... Garak?"

The woman (Mila Garak!) sighed and bowed her head in greeting. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Constable Odo."

"The pleasure is mine."

On Cardassia, it is a sign of serious interest in a relationship to introduce a partner to your parents. True, Odo had asked Dr. Mora to join the "family" festivities some months ago to meet Elim, but....

He never expected Elim to reciprocate. It was a sign of trust and devotion. Trust was one thing Elim rarely gave.

"Would you both care to join me on patrol?" Odo offered, unsure. 

"Of course we would. After we put our bags away," Elim held out his and Mila's rather bulky luggage.

"You can put those in my office if you would like."

"That would be perfect."


End file.
